humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss and Spongehead
Boss and Spongehead are two sharks who are the secondary antagonists of Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds and Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse. Overview Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Prior to the game's start, the sharks had already stolen Grandma Grouper's Kelp Treasure as part of their plan to help the Squidfather grow kelp for himself. Because Spongehead hid the treasure, he left clue bottles in various locations, so he could find his way back to the treasure. The sharks first appear after Freddi Fish and Luther find a message bottle that Spongehead hid and leave to the direction of the next bottle. Spongehead can't find the bottle and is afraid somebody else found it first. Boss tells him somebody already clearly did that and they got to find the bottle before they are severely punished. When they still can't find the bottle, Boss is angry at Spongehead for hiding those bottles everywhere and Spongehead explains that he put clues in them so he could find his way back to where he hid the kelp treasure. Since he "lost" the treasure, Boss forcibly takes his partner to the Squidfather as punishment. When Squidfather learns they lost the treasure and Spongehead still can't remember where it was, the Squidfather gets angry and spews ink everywhere. However this is enough to make Spongehead remember that he put the treasure inside the sunken ship, which calms down the Squidfather. The sharks leave to go retrieve the treasure. The sharks arrive at the sunken ship, where they find the treasure. Freddi and Luther are about to take it, but Boss tells them to hand it over. Freddi refuses since the kelp seeds are for everyone to share. After the sharks explain why they need it, Freddi suggests they share the seeds to make everyone happy. The sharks like this idea and agree to the compromise and they leave to go tell the Squidfather the new plan they are going to do. Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse Prior to this game's start, Spongehead and Boss had been stealing the toys from the school guppies, so the Squidfather could play with them as he never had a toy to play with. The sharks achieved this by scaring the guppies as a ghost and stealing the toys while the guppies are outside the schoolhouse. When Freddi and Luther came to the Schoolhouse to solve the case, the sharks are unable to continue their plan due to the guppies remaining in the schoolhouse. The sharks nearly steal Luther's Codfish Commando Action Figure, but Freddi and Luther manage to retrieve it, but the sharks (in costume) swear to steal the toy before leaving. As part of the costume got torn off by a piece of wood Freddi deduces that the ghost is just someone in a costume and plans on catching the phony ghost. When the Squidfather discovers the sharks are unable to steal more toys for him because of Freddi and Luther, he threatens the sharks to get rid of the kids and Freddi and Luther or face consequences. Later after Freddi and Luther gather four of the five items needed for their trap. The sharks warn Freddi and Luther if they keep snooping around the schoolhouse, the ghost will turn them into fish sticks. Freddi is not scared by these threats though Luther is. Boss says they warned them but the kids shouldn't say they told them before the sharks leave. Once the trap is set, Freddi and Luther use Luther's action figure to lure the sharks to their trap. It works and right as the sharks try to steal the action figure, Freddi and Luther activate their trap and trap the sharks. Upon tearing off the costume, they discover the bag full of stolen toys. After a talk between Freddi and Luther and the sharks, the sharks let Freddi and Luther return the toys they stole to the guppies, however Luther saw how much the Squidfather wanted to play a toy and gave the sharks his Codfish Commando Action Figure to give to the Squidfather, so that he will have at least one toy to play with. Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell In this game they appear in a picture on the wall above Uncle Blenny's Jail Sell. Gallery tumblr_ni3ehkoJNl1u7ngtro1_1280.png|The two sharks on the seabed 1 469062-freddifish1_8.jpg|The two sharks on the seabed 2 tumblr_ni3ejqLzye1u7ngtro2_1280.png|The sharks in a sea cave Squidfather1.png|Spongehead and Boss with the Squidfather Freddi & Luther Capture the Toy Theifs.PNG|Spongehead and Boss caught in a trap Jail sell.png|Wanted poster of the sharks Category:Freddi Fish Series Characters Category:Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds Characters Category:Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse Characters Category:Villains Category:Sharks Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Males Category:Silly Characters Category:Characters Category:Freddi Fish Villains Category:Fish Category:FIsh Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Characters Category:Suspects